During the construction of a building structure, a roof diaphragm is installed over a roof frame, which may include roof structural members such as, for example, rafters, trusses, or the like. The roof diaphragm is made of wood or timber “decking,” which is engaged with the roof frame and connected thereto with fasteners. In some cases (e.g., air-conditioned attics, vaulted ceilings, etc.), insulation is needed to increase the thermal resistance value (R-value) of the roof, which insulation may be provided by installing insulation panels on top of the roof diaphragm, requiring substantial labor and materials.